Two Weeks
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: Companion piece to Displacement fic found in my profile. Response to my betas' desire to see more sex. One Shot GSR Discovery Series No. 2


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it, but I love to play with the characters. Thanks CBS! 

**SUMMARY:** Companion piece to "Displacement" - Basically, I was told the other one needed more sex, but I felt the story itself didn't have anymore room. So, I did a one shot missing scene type thing to satisfy my betas :p

**RATING:** M for Mature - There is sex in this one :D

**A/N:** My betas needed a little payback for dealing with me for a month, so I succumbed to their requests for more sex. I just hope it works. And now I need to get back to my first sequel for "Displacement."

**REVIEWS:** I love getting feedback of all kinds, and wish to thank anyone willing to take the time to read and review my work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks changes everything… _

Sara Sidle could not help thinking that as she silently padded her way to the kitchen for a drink. She had just woken up in the bed of the man she had loved for so long, with his breath passing over her ear as he slept beside her. She could tell by the direction the sun was shining through the windows that it had to be close to noon by then, but her sense of time had become terribly disoriented over the course of the last hours. She was trying to remember what time they had arrived at the townhouse, and estimated that it was probably in the vicinity of eight o'clock the night before. That meant she and Grissom had been together for well over fifteen hours by that point.

When she reached the kitchen, Sara opened the refrigerator and retrieved the bottle containing the rest of the apple juice they had shared in their first meal together. As she poured it into the cup that she had gotten out of the dishwasher, she smiled at the memory of the pancake breakfast they had shared. She was also glad that they had come here instead of her place, because they only thing Grissom would have found in her cupboards was half a container of tofu cubes, a bottle of water, and a few takeout containers which held contents of unknown origin and age. Sara had not been eating at her apartment very much lately, and had not even been home most of the time. She would wake up at a desk in the lab, or in the front seat of her car on far too many occasions recently, and the week before she had been pulling double duty all week with court and her normal shifts. Sara remarked that Warrick really had been right; she was burning the candle at both ends again.

However, Sara had to admit that it was all her own doing, and that no one could have been held responsible for the hours she had been keeping besides herself. And then, after she had mistakenly lost all hope on a relationship with Grissom, she had made things even worse, by throwing herself into her work once again. Two weeks she lost by not asking questions. Two weeks she literally felt like a ship lost at sea, because her own brain was tormenting her. Two weeks where she could have opened her eyes to see what was really happening. Two weeks blaming him and the suspected other woman who she believed was making him happier than Sara had ever dreamed.

She moved out of the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs at Grissom's stark, glass dining table. Sara pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her heels on the edge of the chair as she sipped at the juice. She replayed the events leading up to the previous night, and she silently wondered how someone who was supposed to be so intelligent could have missed so much. He had been nothing but kind to her, careful of her hours, and more open than she had remembered in recent years, but she had misconstrued the whole thing as the affects of his new relationship. Her mind reeled with every detail she recalled and continued to be disappointed with herself as she walked down that memory lane.

She had become lost in her thoughts of the last two weeks and never noticed the sounds of another set of feet padding across the expansive, stone tile floors. When he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, she nearly spilled her drink with her surprise, "Sorry, honey… I didn't mean to scare you." He walked into the kitchen as she melted with his words. He had only ever called her honey once before, and it had made her heart skip a beat, even then. There was something about Gil Grissom that always touched her soul, and now that she knew he felt the same way, Sara thought that his words seemed to be touching her even deeper. He returned to the table with a small bottle of Gatorade pressed to his lips as he greedily consumed the desperately needed fluid. He sat down in the seat beside her and brought the bottle down from his lips. That was when Sara noticed that a trickle of the red liquid had escaped to through his beard and she put her hand up to his chin to try and halt its progress to the floor. She wiped the drops away with her hand and he smiled at her gesture, "I suppose fruit punch flavored beard is not what you were looking for?" His eyes held something in them that made Sara's heart jump just a little, but when his smile deepened, she melted a little more and a blush rose in her cheeks.

"It's a lot softer than I imagined." The thought escaped her lips, and she was shocked at her loss of control, even though she had always found it difficult not to over-talk around him, it still surprised her.

Grissom leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips before he responded, "Thank you… My barber keeps it well trimmed and Catherine made certain to inform me to that I should condition it as well." He noticed the coy and questioning look that was on Sara's face and he felt the need to elaborate, "Seems she's had some experience with facial hair that caused her to learn the tricks for making it more suitable."

Sara's mind instantly went to the recesses of her dark humor with her next question, "More suitable for what?" Her question was punctuated with a very suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

"Human contact." It was his turn to be suggestive, "Varying degrees of human contact." He leaned in again, moved the hair away from her neck and then laid several gentle kisses down the length of it. "Care to make a judgment on the effectiveness?" She simply moaned her response. When he lifted his head to look on her closed eyes, he was smiling broadly. "Success!"

"Mmmmm, hmmmm… Very nice." As they opened, her eyes were filled with the joy she had at being this close with the man and it warmed his heart. She reached up and stroked his hair while she continued to look into his eyes, "I'm liking the whole package, actually."

A brief moment of doubt flashed in Grissom's eyes and he felt compelled to ask her a question of his own, "Sara?"

She sunk a little at his tone, "Are we going to get serious now?" He looked hurt at her response, so she continued, "I was kind of hoping we could go at least twenty-four hours before we started analyzing everything." She ended her statement with an exaggerated pout.

He understood that she was just being Sara, and decided not to take offense, but he still felt compelled to ask her his question, "Sara, what made you so distant lately? Was it something I did?"

That time, Sara's heart literally jumped into her throat. _Grissom had noticed!_

She looked like a trapped animal to him in that moment, and it hit him that he had just hurt her again with his doubts. The thought made him regret his question deeply, "I'm sorry, Sara… I guess I'm just not very go-…"

"No, Grissom… It's not you, honest." She struggled to put the whole thing into words, "Can you give me just a sec?"

He nodded, rose to his feet, and went back into the kitchen. Sara could hear him futzing around in there, and she realized she had just hurt him with her inability to admit her mistake. She needed to do something drastic in order to salvage their day. She got up from her seat with her hands in her hair as she tried to put the whole thing into words. "Grissom?"

He turned to find her struggling with herself and it broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes. "Yes."

When she heard his tortured voice, she was unable to control her actions and she threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his back and holding him close to her. He was confused by her actions, but his arms responded for him by embracing her tightly as he held her to his chest. "Grissom, it wasn't anything you did or said… It was me, all me… I swear, and I'm sorry." That was when he felt the dampness on his skin from her tears and he held her even tighter, stroking her hair as he tried to hush her crying.

When he felt that she had calmed a bit, he reached in and cupped her chin to hold it up to his gaze, "What is it, Sara? I'm not going anywhere… I'm here for you… Forever." His words were strained, but he knew that he meant each and every one; and so did Sara.

She smiled weakly at his sincerity, "I know… Now…"

That last word confused him, and he knew that there was more to this than he had thought, "What is it, Sara?"

She laid her head back onto his chest before she heaved a sigh and spoke again, "Would you believe it was just me being a complete and total fool?"

Grissom was silent for a few moments, and it caused Sara to bring her gaze up to his face where she found him mulling something over. When he caught sight of her gaze, he answered, "Nope… Not buying that one: completely out of character." When he winked at her she could not help but laugh at the humor of his expression. She was falling apart and he was teasing her playfully. And she loved him for it.

She decided it was time to spill the beans and get it over with, "Would you believe that I thought you had…" She heaved a deep sigh as she gathered the courage to say the words, "That you had, um, had fallen in love with Stephanie?" She waited for his disbelieving laughter, and instead, she found him with an odd look on his face. Sara could not quite recall having seen that look, but she almost thought it appeared as though he was thinking over her question.

"I did." Her mouth was hanging agape with his words and he chuckled at her expression, "It was beautiful really… She took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes and said, 'But how can I get the bugsth on my board fingiesth wifout kiwing 'em, Unca Gil?' She's had my heart ever since." He winked at her again and she burst out laughing. Sara had been tricked and she knew it. Her laughter was infectious and Grissom soon joined her. When it started to dissipate, he spoke again, "So, you saw me with a beautiful, intelligent young lady, being affectionate... Which no one has ever seen around here… And naturally assumed that meant I was involved with her… Sound about right?" Sara just nodded into his chest and she felt him chuff at her response, "Well, then I guess it is my fault, after all."

Sara looked up that time, because she could not believe what he was saying, "How do you figure?"

Grissom tilted his head and shrugged, "If I hadn't been such a closed off bastard all the time, you might have known the difference." When he smiled at her, she was unable to contain her own smile and then kissed him square on the lips. He held her back to get a look at her through his questioning, squinted eyes, "What's that for?"

She giggled at his confusion and shook her head, "You have to be the only person in the world who could make me feel better about acting like a complete jackass for two weeks, for jumping down Stephanie's throat in the morgue and for running around like a total bitch the rest of the time." She tightened her grip around his waist, "How do you do it, Dr. Grissom?"

He shrugged again, "First, I saw none of those things… Second, Stephanie told me that the incident in question was totally her doing, and knowing her temper intimately, I'm inclined to believe her… And lastly, because I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you for being such a closed off, foolish, insensitive asshole for the last six years." Sara's breath was stuck in her throat as he finished his explanation. "I mean it, Sara. I owe you more than I can ever repay for sticking by me all this time." He could feel her start to tremble and he held her closely, "I have no idea why you held out so long, but I have never been happier about your stubborn streak in my life."

In his arms, she found the strength to stop shaking, but the emotions creating the whirlwind in her stomach made her mind swim and she was finding it hard to speak. Once she finally felt stable enough to speak her mind, she pulled away from him and guided him to sit down in the chair. He followed her unspoken command and looked up into her face, hoping to find an answer there. She held out his right arm and then, much to his delighted surprise, she sat down sideways in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew what I was holding out for was worth it. I just hope you feel the same way." She laid her head on top of his and held him tightly to her breast.

He relished in the feeling of being held like that for a few moments before he pulled back again and worked to catch her gaze. "More and more with each passing moment," and he captured her mouth with his, holding her tightly with his strong and powerful lips. She was completely engrossed in the sensation of his mouth on hers and the feel of his tongue as it gained control over hers. She was quickly learning to find other ways to breathe around this man, because she hated to break that contact just to get more air.

Sara could feel his hands as they roamed over her torso and then she felt the cool gusts from the air conditioner on her bare skin when the shirt she had borrowed seemed to magically disappear. She was able to gasp at the sensation because with the removal of the shirt, his mouth had left hers and was trailing down her neck. His hot breath on her skin sent pulses of arousal coursing through her body, but when she felt his tongue brush across her breast she was unable to stop herself from throwing her head back with the sensuality of his touch. He gripped her tightly with his arms and continued to administer his mouth over her breasts, first one and then the other, as she fought to stay upright under his caresses. Her only thought was to get as close to him as humanly possible and she took his head into her hands and held him even tighter to her breast. His breath and his tongue were steaming over her silky flesh as she struggled to get even closer to him. It was as though she wanted to climb inside his skin to get closer, but at the same time, she was reveling in the excitation his mouth was giving her and she was sure that she would be nearing another climax before he had reached any further than her taut and swollen nipples. She could feel her arousal growing with each nibble and every touch of his tongue to the stimulated flesh of her breasts. She could feel that he was having trouble reaching them both because of her sideways position over his lap, and so she brought her right knee up and twisted around so that she could straddle his torso in the chair. Sara was instantly rewarded for her effort when he pulled her closer to him and took her left breast into his mouth to suckle for a moment while his finger tips tweaked at her right nipple. The great pains that he took to stimulate her flesh was causing her whole body to erupt with an exultation of sexual awakening the likes of which Sara had never experienced before. This man was going to give her ultimate pleasure just by kissing and suckling at her breast, and she was more than ready for it. After years of denial and contemplation, her dreams were being handed to her, and she was realizing that the dreams had not even come close to the power that he was exhibiting as he continued to bring her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy. And as she was feeling the waves of her orgasm flowing over her she was quickly becoming aware of his own arousal as she writhed over his lap in her crescendo of sexual fulfillment.

Sara was suddenly aware that she was moving. Somehow, while being lost in the crowning point of her climax, she was being lifted up into the air and laid back across the dining table. She then felt those amazing lips of his trailing down her belly when she also noticed his warm hands pressed into her thighs as he separated them and gave himself room to continue his downward journey. Her back arched instantly when she felt the touch of his fingers at the junction of her thighs, and as soon as they brushed across her folds Sara's body writhed into the exploring digits. Sara did not have to think anymore, because her body was doing it all for her and she had no complaints about the decisions it was making. She did manage to get her fingers into the soft curls on his head to show him her appreciation, but everything else was simply a physical response to his carnal caresses. When she felt the first touch of his tongue to the core of her arousal, her body bucked and brought him that much closer to her pleasure point. However, when he nibbled at the folds and nub, she was sent completely over the edge and a low, guttural sound escaped her throat as she gasped and writhed and bucked with the waves of her second climax, so far.

Sara's mind began to blank, and she had absolutely no idea what she saying or doing after that. All she knew was that she was experiencing pleasure on a level she had never known existed, and that she still had a long way to go before she would be able to breathe normally again. As his fingers entered her she felt an emptiness fill her soul and she knew, without a doubt, that she needed so much more. She began to whimper, in between the moans of pleasure, urging him to go on, and to give her more. But it was when he pulled away from her that she truly felt empty. She looked up to see what was happening just in time to find him shrugging out of his boxers as he stood up and moved to stand between her long legs as they dangled off the end of the table. She reached out to him, encouraging him forward and her eyes were practically begging him to take her once more. She knew, more than anything in her life, that she truly was his, and she loved him all the more for it.

Grissom leaned over her and kissed her passionately on the mouth as his other hand made its way back to her core and he caressed her again with his thumb, bringing her closer to yet another orgasm. So, when he finally let go of her mouth and brought his manhood up to the brink, she was already feeling the torrents of her arousal bringing her into submission before he had entered her. He began his entrance with an almost painful slowness, and it was driving her further into the throws of ecstasy as she became lost in her wantonness. When she finally felt the full breadth of him within the walls of her body she shook with the sensation. He held there for a moment as she adjusted to his magnitude, and he took the moment to throw her left leg over his shoulder for balance and a better position. As much pleasure as she felt bearing his full length and girth, she was wholly unprepared for the intensity of unbound rapture that overtook her as he began to thrust into her center. With each thrust and repost she broke through another wall of sheer physical ecstasy.

She was lost within the throws of another orgasm when he lowered her leg and then leaned back down to take her into his arms. At first, Sara thought it signaled his own climax, but when he brought her back up off of the table with him and sat her upright she was able to wrap her legs around his waist, because she was unwilling to allow him to break their unbelievable coupling just yet. Instead, he held her tightly to his chest and continued to thrust into her. She was barely perched on the edge of the table and she was not sure how he was doing it, but he seemed to be bringing her to another orgasm, on top of the one she was already having. When the heat between them ramped up again, she realized that their new position gave him the advantage of causing friction over her clitoris with each thrust, but those thoughts were quickly thrown out when she was hit with the breach of yet another pinnacle to her sexual pleasure. Her baser self took over and she gripped him tighter and tighter as her walls contracted and she was lost in the passionate and ethereal delights of the flesh. Time seemed to have disappeared and the only thing she was keenly aware of was the delicious feel of each thrust and of the ecstasy that each contraction of her muscles represented. Sara Sidle no longer existed in those moments, she was nothing anymore. She no longer had any claim over her body; it belonged in the sole and complete possession of Grissom.

When he finally climaxed, he tried to lay her back against the table, but she buried her head in his neck and refused to let go of him. He chuckled at her insistence and clumsily fell back into the chair with her still wrapped tightly around him. His arms encircled her form as she held on to him for dear life, and he began to stroke her hair as his breath became less ragged with the calming effect that action had on him. Grissom rested his cheek against her head and heaved a deep sigh, "Oh honey, I don't know how you do it."

She snuggled a bit closer, as though she was desperate for their closeness, but her voice sounded like a whisper and was almost timid, "Do what?"

He marveled at the quality of her voice, and held her even closer, "You always manage to make me a better man."

She let go of the breath that she did not even realize she was holding, and decided it was time to let go of something else as well. Sara lifted her head and took his face into her hands, looking deeply into those stunning blue eyes, "It's because I love you." She could see his eyes well up with joy, and found the courage she needed to continue, "I always have, and I always will, Gil. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I have." He was overcome with the emotions that flooded his senses and pulled her to him in a passionate embrace. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, and Sara reveled in the warmth his body was providing her naked form. When the cool breeze from the air conditioner finally made its effect known to her again, she lifted up her head and looked him in the eyes again, "And if that other guy shows up again, he's gonna have to deal with me anyway, because I'm not backing down ever again."

The stearn look on her face and the statement itself confused Gil to no end, so he was forced to ask her who she was talking about, "What other guy?"

She scrunched her smile up on one side of her mouth and answered him, "The one who didn't 'know what to do about this.'"

He laughed out loud once he understood what she was saying to him, and he knew that his life had just been changed forever. And he was more contented with that knowledge than he ever imagined he could be. He grasped Sara and held her to him tightly once again before responding, "Well, _that_ guy finally wised up." He kissed her forehead tenderly, "And besides, I'd kick his ass before I let him do anything to ruin this." He felt her calm under the weight of his arms, but he also felt her shiver a bit. That was when he realized that they were sitting there, naked, with the air conditioner blowing over them both. "Hey, what should we do about this?"

She shrugged in his arms, "About what?"

"We're naked, in a dining chair, with the AC blowing on us, and we're both about to fall asleep again. Got any suggestions?" He was hoping she was ready to get up, because his legs were starting to fall asleep, and he felt like the chair was going to be plastered to him before long.

When she sat up and looked around, he was surprised by her response. "Well, first…" She looked behind them to the table, "We shouldn't leave it like that."

He was confused by her meaning, "Like what?"

"Gil…" She gave him an exasperated sigh. "The table? It would drive me crazy to leave it dirty like that."

He peered around her, and his mind filled with the memories of the moments they had just shared on that table, "It's just a table."

"Uh… But it's not fit to eat off of like that." She was really bothered by his ignorance of her cleanliness streak.

He knew that he had set her up perfectly for his next comment and he raised his eyebrow in a deliciously salacious expression as he delivered it, "Well, it was fit enough for me."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Hey!"

Sara was violently brought back to the present when the sound of someone's pierced through her trip down memory lane. "I'm sorry… What did you say?"

The other woman just shook her head and chuckled, "I hope it was a good one."

She turned towards the kitchen and shot the younger woman a puzzled expression, "Good one, what?"

"Whatever memory has had you lost for the last few minutes… I didn't think it took that long to set a table for four people." The woman has come around the breakfast bar with a couple of bowls of food in her hands and set them down on the dining table. "Just don't tell me what it was… I don't need to know that kind of stuff about Uncle Gil." She shuddered with the thought and then turned around to head back into the kitchen.

Sara blushed furiously at the remark and tried to hide it from the other woman. She set the last of the silverware on the table and took a deep breath before speaking again, "Well, I think two weeks is hardly enough time for me to have to go back to memories, Steph."

"Hard to believe how much things can change in two weeks, huh?"

Sara realized that it was that thought, along with standing on the same edge of the table that had triggered her memory to start racing, "I was just thinking about that myself."

Stephanie was not done with Sara just yet, and when she turned back to face Sara again, she had a devilish glint in her eyes, "So, how much longer before I have an aunt and some cousins?"

Sara had gone completely white and her mouth was hanging wide open at the bold question. In her total shock, she did not hear anyone walking up behind her. Grissom put his hands on her shoulders and spoke for her, "Soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PSA/N:** Have you noticed I have a hard time writing JUST the smut parts? Not sure I would ever be able to write a straight smut piece :p LOL


End file.
